Earth 29
History The events of Earth 29 occurred in the Marvel UK publications based on commercially licensed properties created by Hasbro Toys. Notably, the Transformers and Action Force (The UK version of G.I. Joe). The stories themselves were expansions of the Marvel US titles of the same commercial characters, whose universe has been designated Earth-91274. Publication History The Transformers ran for 332 issues, and a number of annuals, which featured stories that were reprints of the US material, and original content which built on or expanded the US run of the title. Action Force itself as a title that was totally separate from it's US counterpart G.I. Joe (although the G.I. Joe stories would be reprinted in the Action Force comic, additionally the Action Force stories would see reprinting in a US title called G.I. Joe: European Missions) After 50 weekly issues, it changed to a monthly format which was canceled after 15 issues, and soon only G.I. Joe reprints (re-branded under the Action Force title) found themselves printed in issues of the Transformers UK comic book. Reality Distinction The reality encompassing the Marvel UK incarnation of the Transformers, Action Force and others. Notably, it is not the same reality featured in the Marvel US Transformers comic book series, but rather an expanded version of it. The first UK-originated story is printed in UK issue #9—this Earth's numerical designation is a reference to the date of publication of this issue, the 12th of January, 1985. The US Comic book exists in Earth-91274, the series lasted 80 issues, and also ran one related three issue limited series based on the Headmasters characters. While the main plot was mostly the same (especially in later issues when writer Simon Furman from the Transformers UK title took over writing chores for the US book as well) there are some major deviations in terms of expanded histories and alternate takes of the characters including a very involved time-travel plot line that appeared in the UK series. Additionally, the US series further divorced itself from the UK continuity with the advent of Transformers: Generation 2 which was publication in the mid-90's following the attempted revival of the toy franchise. Transformers in the Marvel Universe Like many early comic books based on commercial properties (IE: Godzilla and Rom the Spaceknight) the Transformers were originally intended to exist in the Marvel Universe (Earth-616). This became apparent when after three issues of the initial US run (Which was reprinted in the UK) featured a guest-appearance by Spider-Man, as well as appearances made by other Marvel Characters (notably Nick Fury who even made a comment about not wanting to fight Godzilla again in that very issue) the character Circuit Breaker would make an appearance in Secret Wars II #3. This idea was later abandoned when it became apparent that to include the Transformers in the Marvel Universe would cause issues with both the Transformers title, and the other Marvel books (not to mention the rights issues that would later come up, like with ROM the Spaceknight.) How Spider-Man, Nick Fury, and others from the Marvel Universe could have appeared in the Transformers universe is yet unexplained or speculative. Earth-120185 was given its name in the 2006 All-New Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe, in the profile for Marvel-owned character Death's Head, explaining his appearances in the Transformers UK series as a short stopover in that particular universe. Though they are Transformers characters, Rodimus Prime and Galvatron are both mentioned in the profile. In 2007, Transformers from a completely different continuity appeared in Earth-7642 as part of the New Avengers/Transformers crossover series. In 2008, the All-New Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe Volume 1 (Hardcover), retconed the meeting between the Beyonder and Circuit Breaker in Secret Wars II #3 occurred on Earth-616 and that the Circuit Breaker he encountered originated in that reality and was separate from Earth-120185. Residents Transformers, Action Force, Buster Witwicky, COBRA, Sparkplug Witwicky, Spike Witwicky, G.B. Blackrock, The Neo Knights, Unicron